When Anger Get The Best of YA
by kittygoesmeow
Summary: Sakura has given up on a regular teenage girl's life. She doesn't have a boyfriend , she doesn't obses over her looks and she doesn't give a rat's ass about sasuke!


I am not perfect. Something I have learned to accept a very long time ago. Since my most earliest memory I can always remeber being laughed at. It leaves scars on a girl you know? It didn't help that my bestfriends where and still are mind you the most wanted girls in school. Pretty, popular, smart, sporty you name it they have it. Where does that leave me? I am not smart , I cannot do sports, and I look like I just popped out of a halloween magazine and I don't even have a life. Yup life sucks. pink hair sucks. Green eyes that are like a mirror to my soul...yeah that's bad. having a pale complexion(sp?) that give away all your most embarresing thoughts sucks reallllyy bad! Oh yeah life is just a sugery mother fucking rainbow. It doesn't make it any better that someone is staring at me while i sleep...wait someone is staring at me in while I sleep...someone..staring..at..ME...WTF...maybe I should wake up...nahh sleep is alot better.

"sakura...sakura...sakura...FOREHEAD GIRL CAN YOU HEAR MEE!!!!" a girl was screaming at me desperatly trying to destroy my happy place, oh helll no nobody gets away with calling me forehead girl time to kick some ass now wheres that bat I keep near me..oh here it is

BAMMMMMM!!!

"and this and one of those get away from me" I yell until I realize it was ino getting the crap beaten out of her with my favorite pink teddy...oh I think she's maddd

" forehead girl!!!" she screamed looking scarier than a fucking fire breathing drangon..then again when doesn't she. Ino is a blondy, yup one of those blue eyed light haired chicks with the I.Q. to match. Can anyone say dumb as a log? but she is athletic and has the body of a godess..lucky " Get the fuck off me befor I scratch your eyes out !!!"

ohh theirs that temper.

"Ohh umm sorry ino..I didn't know it was you" not really it's funny seeing her angry...I give her my best puppy eyes , my eyes gloss over and to add more dramatic affect i hug my adorable teddy close to me.

"...DAMN! fine fine alright already" drangon blondy screams " Hurry up and get changed dammit where gonna be late meeting the guys! My shika-kun promised to buy me something nice. So the quicker we meet them the quicker I can be with my shika-kun , GET YOUR ASS MOVIN!" and with that te dangon blondy slammed my room door shut.

Ohh great a meetin with the guys what a great way to spend a saturday...NOT ! ussally these meetings include the dragon blondy and co.(other girls in group) meeting with their rich perfect boyfriends, do what newlyweds do their not married but what do they care , the girls continue with what ever they're doing and I spent some quality time with my Ipod and what ever new shoes ino bought. Aww how nice I get to watch another gag me session watching chicken butt dude and girlfriend of the week try to figure out what they ate 2 hours ago. normal people would just ask but nooo they have to swap saliva for 30mins.

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, I look at myself in the mirror ...I wish I hadn't. Pale green eyes stare back at me and I can't make them stop , I gave up trying to look beautiful that just isn't my thing. I finish brushing my teeth and turn on the shower. striping from all my clothes, not much since I sleep in underwear and welcome the warmth of the water.

Speaking about chicken butt what was his name again susake, kesusa, who knows well today his poor sap of the week gets dumped. Oh goody thank god for loud headphones.

I get out of the shower and put on some ripped jeans, long sleeve black shirt with coat vest( not sure what their called the look like coats with no sleeves) and some all black converse. don't forget the ipod that's a neccesity!

I go down stairs and walk out te building to find a fuming drangon blondy

" What took you so long let's go" she screams

I get in the car to find hinata heiress of something that gets alot of money, cook extrodinare and the swim teams favorite jock. she has these weird lavender eyes with no pupils and and even darker lanveder color for her hair. she doesn't talk much but she could swallow spit like theirs no need for air.

Then theirs tenten...her hair is like...no wait her hair looks like 2 panda buns on each side of her head , her body screams JOCK this girl does every sport known to man and did i mention she knows how to use every weapon in the world. her hair is brown so are her eyes, I think shes not a virgin any more but then again could be wrong...rrriiighhttttt.

"hey hina , hi ten! " I greet them and put the best fake smile. It's notthat I don't like them I just really don't want to go. I think I should become an actress.

Ino drives a gazillion miles an hour and I could see the mall up ahead. This is gonna be a greeatt day, oh looky am also becoming a pro at sacassim...

( so what did u guys think ? is this story ok ? are they too marysue ish,?)

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


End file.
